carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of the End
This page is for the zeroth episode. For the sixth episode within the seventh season, please visit "The Beginning of the End (Ep 6)". The Beginning of the End 'is the zeroth episode in the seventh season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot Trailer Montages of previous episodes from the first season and onwards is played. These montages reveal the creation of StarCrafts' ''main characters of the saga: Sgt. Patches and Patchling, Bob the Ragelot, purple Derpfestor and Crackhead. Villains were created such as red Derpfestor and greedy Obnoxious Executor. Moreover, the story throughout the seasons explains the character development until story development runs towards the present. "But now", "It comes to an end" when "this war ends here" as "red is not dead". Preview scenes of future episodes are played. Prelude A blue SCV runs to the natural expansion to build a command center at the mineral field. However, it prompts that he cannot build there when something is on the way. He attempts to place a building around the field, it refuses to build. Unknown to him is the red mothership barely hidden behind the small tree. The SCV quickly decides to run out of the screen. The thrilling music plays as the camera slowly zooms at the red mothership showing itself from the tree. It causes the cloaked buildings appear: lift-off red orbital command and morphing hatchery already at the mineral field. Inside the mothership's bridge, red Derpfestor and Red Executor are revealed. Characters (Prelude only) * SCV * Mothership ** Derpfestor ** Obnoxious Executor (now Red Executor) Trivia * This is the first zeroth episode with an official title. ** Also, this is the first time the zeroth episode has two announcement videos since "Season 4 Episode 0". ** This episode was previously named as "'Beginning of the End" until it was renamed to "The Beginning of the End". * The prelude episode is the first episode in ''StarCrafts ''series without an opening title. * For some reason, an SCV doesn't see a mothership hidden behind the tree although they are one of the air units clearly visible to players. * The lift-off red orbital command and morphing red hatchery appears just like in "Season 3 Episode 0", but red nexus doesn't appear although red mothership does. * Derpfestor appears with his new mothership (possibly made it permanent without his neural parasite) since he stole the blue one in "Alliance Part 1". * This is the first time Red Executor appears since "Protoss Party". He was formerly Obnoxious Executor. ** During "PvP", there were blue and red executors in that episode. Blue executor (Obnoxious Executor) was shown jumping out of nexus after it was thrown away by a red immortal towards the chasm, while the red executor busily worked at the screen and pressed "A" button to A-move his red protoss deathball. It may be possible that the Red Executor has died during the events of "Alliance Part 3" where a group of reapers has destroyed the red nexus until the current executor replaced him to re-create red protoss. * This episode has no ending credits part. In-game References * When an SCV tries to build a command center at the mineral fields, it doesn't work because of an invisible obstacle surrounding the mineral fields. It is obviously done by a mothership nearby. ** An SCV decides to leave the aforementioned mineral fields to find another. This is because the players don't want to build foundation structures too far from the field for balanced mineral/gas harvesting. Cultural References * "A better love story than Twilight" is a reference to internet meme phrase "Still better ___ than ___", but "Still better love story than Twilight" was popular to compare the user posts at ''Twilight ''saga, the book/film series that features vampire and human relationships along with werewolves. ** Also, it compares its "fulfilling ending" to ''Game of Thrones ''because the final season of ''Game of Thrones ''was criticized by fans due to rushed production and unsatisfying plot. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes